I want to be with you
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: Riyuu fic. Lemons later. Everything's worked out fine; Takano's plan has been foiled, everybody's alive and well, and they have survived past June 30th 1983. Well, not everything is fine. Something Rika wants to say could ruin the "Good End"...


Rika closed her eyes and sighed as the cool wind swept around her small body, holding the glass of alcohol in her hands, her head leaning against the window frame. Hanyuu sat on her futon, watching the girl, and Satoko was sleeping soundly. The night was peaceful; the cerulean sky was cloudless, and the full moon's silvery light illuminated everything beautifully. A small, contented smile rested on the navy-haired girl's face.

"We did it, Hanyuu... we beat Fate." She looked over to the lilac-haired girl with a softer smile and a quiet sigh. Hanyuu beamed and blushed slightly, her soft face luminescent in the moonlight. Rika looked down into her drink and took a large gulp before setting down an empty glass. "But what if I were to say something that could ruin it?"

Her expression became blank as she thought, and Hanyuu tilted her head to one side, puzzled.

"Hau?"

Rika sighed and looked outside, staring at one particular tree for a few seconds before sliding down from the windowpane, moving over to the other girl and kneeling at the end of her futon. Her violet eyes showed desperation, fear, and anxiety. Her hands, sat in front of her on the soft white sheets, trembled like a butterfly, newly hatched from its cocoon.

"Hanyuu..."

Rika looked down at her hands, memorising the soft blue veins that peeked out beneath the soft white skin.

_Should I say it and ruin the world...?_

"I've been through many dead-end worlds with you, and I think I have earned the right to selfishness."

Hanyuu looked inquisitively at her cobalt-haired companion, who had still not brought her head up.

Rika surprised her by shuffling forward and lifting her head so that the two girls' eyes met, and she was momentarily tongue-tied as their gazes locked. Yet she gulped back her fear and sighed.

"I'm not sure which world it was in...

My feelings changed so gradually that I have only recently noticed...

However, Hanyuu...

I've fallen in love with you."

Hanyuu's breath caught in her throat as the words slipped out of Rika's mouth.

_**I-it can't be...**_

"Rika..." her delicate hands reached forwards. One softly stroked her hair, whilst the other cupped her cheek. Rika slowly turned red as she looked up at the girl that had been her friend for hundreds of years.

"I-I'm not sure if I can really pinpoint the time..." her voice was barely above a hoarse whisper.

"It has been a long time, though, since I realised it myself..." she averted her eyes and softly moved the pad of her thumb affectionately across Rika's cheek, earning a cute blush from the younger girl.

"I realised that I, too, had fallen in love with you. The one who was supposed to guide you had fallen for you." A soft, reminiscent smile played across her face as Rika looked at her, dumbstruck as she struggled to process Hanyuu's words. A blush crept across both girls' cheeks as they struggled for what to say. Rika's breath caught regularly in her throat as she began to realise what had been said, until she found the strength to gulp back her fear. Yet no sooner had she done so was Hanyuu looking straight at her, leaning forwards so that her lips were grazing Rika's ear.

"I was never supposed to love anybody. Feared as a demon by Hinamizawa, all I was supposed to do was perish..." with each word whispered, her lips brushed against the cartilage in her ear, making her quiver.

Almost half-aware of what she was doing to the girl, Hanyuu moved her head slightly to the side and slowly drew away, letting her lips touch an invisible trail across Rika's cheek, stopping at the corner of her mouth. Hanyuu paused, her warm breath condensing on the other girl's cheek. Rika's heart rate increased rapidly and her hands shook, yet she tried her best to breathe properly as she moved so she could press her lips to hers. She could feel Hanyuu tense up slightly, a little shocked by her actions, but she readily leaned into the kiss, her hands on Rika's shoulders, steadying herself, holding the other girl close. Almost as though it was a trigger, Rika's tear started Hanyuu off crying. Feeling instantly guilty, Rika held the girl's head to her chest, whispering softly to her.

"What's wrong...?" Rika sounded strangely loving, and it sent shivers down Hanyuu's spine. She shook her head, holding Rika tightly to her, smiling softly.

"I-I just... never dreamed this could happen..."

Rika beamed in return, placing her hands on Hanyuu's cheeks to tilt her head up, kissing her softly again. Their kiss deepened as Rika softly sucked on Hanyuu's bottom lip, making the girl sigh into her mouth, next fall back onto her futon, looking strangely angelic with her amethyst hair and white nightdress splayed out on the pure white sheets. Rika looked at her for a minute, her smile soft and warm but her eyes slightly mischievous, before lying next to the girl, holding her close.

Rolling over and hugging Rika back, the two girls lay like that for a while, simply being close to each other, until Rika craved more. Leaning over the girl's other body, she softly poked her tongue out, running it across the other girl's earlobe before softly biting down on it, smiling in satisfaction as the girl below her let out a loud gasp and a quiet whimper. Hanyuu moved on the futon a little, crying out and clutching at Rika's long hair as she began kissing down the girl's neck, her breath laboured.

Rika's kisses carried on, lower, until she reached the girl's collarbone, her tongue tracing the bone, marking out a path before her lips followed the trail back to the start of it. Hanyuu cried out and softly bit down on the cartilage of the other girl's ear, her tongue teasing the skin she was holding captive, making the younger girl cry out louder than before. The second Hanyu released her ear, she began tugging at the girl's white nightdress, revealing the soft, milky-white mound of skin. Trembling slightly, Rika traced intricate patterns, with no meaning whatsoever, onto the sensitive skin, before moving down lower and taking the girl's nipple in her mouth, making her arch her back and whimper before gently pushing Rika's head away.

"W-We... we can't do this..." her voice came out broken, her words fitting between the gaps of her heavy breathing and quiet moans.

Looking over to the blonde, who was now stirring from her dreams due to the noise the two were making, Rika realised that Hanyuu's observation was correct and sighed in defeat.

"You're right... if we were to wake Satoko, it could cause complications..." resentfully, Rika climbed off the girl, murmuring something illegible that sounded much like cursing. Hanyuu smiled softly, wishing it could have had a different outcome... but she leaned up and kissed the girl's cheek anyway.

"Goodnight, Hanyuu," A smile crept onto Rika's face as she whispered the words, lying down in her futon, reaching her right hand out.

Hanyuu blushed but reached out her right hand and beamed.

"Goodnight, Rika~"

---

When Satoko awoke the next morning, she found that Rika and Hanyuu had rolled off their futons and were sleeping curled up on the floor, a tendril of sheet wrapped around Rika's ankle...


End file.
